A Family
by Theunknownauthor2015
Summary: Olivia always wanted a family. She was so close to having one when it was taken away from her. Now she has that chance again.
1. The Beginning

Samantha Barnes sat in the children's room of precinct 16 coloring in a princess coloring book. Her dirty blonde hair was pushed out of her face with a headband. It was very long and wavy. She wore a white t-shirt with one pink flower on it and a pair of blue jeans. Detective Olivia Benson watched her through the one way glass before she walked into the room.

"Hi Samantha. My name is Olivia," Sam looked at her as Olivia shut the door and walked over to her.

"Everyone calls me Sam. So I guess you can too." Olivia sat down on the couch next to Sam.

"Ok Sam." Olivia sat there just watching Sam for a little bit trying to figure out how to talk to her. "Who are you coloring?"

"Cinderella! She's my favorite!"

"Mine too." Olivia said to try and gain Sam's trust. There was a long moment of silence before Olivia thought of what to say to her. "Sam, You're in 6th grade now right?"

"Yea."

"And you know that if it someone hurts you that you should tell them no or to stop?"

"Yea."

"So how did you get this bruise on your arm?" Olivia pointed to her inner fore arm where a big bruise was.

"It's nothing," Sam said covering the bruise as she got up and walked to the window. Olivia got up and kneeled down beside her.

"Your older sister, Lucy, said that you have been really scared lately and you had a lot of cuts and bruises on your body. How did you get them?"

"I told you it's nothing." Sam ran to the couch and tried to color again, but she was coloring so hard that all the crayons kept breaking. Olivia walked over to her and sat on the couch next to her.

"Sam, I can help you. I can protect you. If someone hurt you I can get them," Sam stopped coloring, but didn't say anything. "Sam. He can't hurt you anymore," Sam started to quietly cry. Olivia started to rub her back then Sam hugged her tightly. "It's ok. You're going to be ok. I just need to know what happened," Sam pulled away from Olivia and wiped her tears.

"Last week I had to walk home alone after school because Lucy had a softball game and my little sisters stayed home because they both had the stomach bug. So I decided to cut through the park. It was cold and foggy out so there weren't many people there. I was half way through it when this man asked me to help him feed the birds. Mommy always taught me not to talk to strangers, but he was nice. So I walked over and sat on the bench with him. He was really nice. He told me I was pretty and that I was very nice for helping him. He gave me seeds and told me that they tasted really good. I gave him in ew! type face, but he said they were really tasty like M&M's. So I ate them and then it went black." Sam took a deep breath. Olivia rubbed her back as she began to tell her story once again. "I didn't know what had happened until I woke up. He was… on top of me. He was having… sex with me. I tried to make him stop, but he wouldn't get off of me. He just told me that he would kill mommy, Lucy, Zoey and Arielle. Afterwards he made me eat the seeds again. next thing I knew I was on the park bench." Sam started crying and hugged Olivia again. "The bruise on my arm isn't from him though."

"Who's it from?"

"My father"

* * *

"Did she tell you any of this?" Detective Elliot Stabler asked to Sam's older sister Lucy Barnes. Lucy had tears running down her face. She looked so shocked by all of this.

"N… No. I only noticed the bruises yesterday. She has been scared at night and when we walk home after school she has to walk right next to me." Lucy answered still staring at the glass.

"What about the bruise?" Elliot asked stepping in front of the glass to block her view. Lucy stared up at him with her mouth open. She looked as though she were going to say something, but nothing came out. Her curly dark brown hair was in a ponytail out of her face, but now looked very messy from Lucy pulling at it.

"I… I… I did know… because I have one too." Lucy answered rolling up her sleeve on her right arm to reveal a black and blue bruise the size of a baseball. Elliot looked at it and then back at her. Elliot and Olivia stared at each other through the glass. Although they could not see each other they knew they were both thinking the same thing. "We have to get this guy"

* * *

**8 Years Later**

"Looks like we are finally getting out of here." Detective Nick Amaro said to Olivia Benson, his partner.

"Just wait… now that you said that we won't be going home." Olivia replied back to him. Sure enough Olivia's desk phone started to ring. She stared at Nick and gave him an "I told you so" smile. she answered the phone. "Benson?

yea… ok… we'll be right there"

"Guess we all will be here for another night" Nick said pushing in his chair and grabbing his coat.

"It's like a superstition to say that in the precinct. So don't say it again." Olivia said jokingly as she followed him to the elevator.

* * *

"What happened?" Olivia asked to the cop on the scene.

"A 15 year old girl was attacked and raped. She was found passed out in an alley by a couple taking a midnight run." He pointed to the two people talking to the other cops. The man wore basketball type shorts with a tight runners t-shirt and the woman wore running tights along with a running jacket. Olivia turned her attention back to the cop.

"Do you know her name?" Nick asked.

"I thought I would leave the detective stuff to you two," He said walking away.

"Why don't you go talk to the girl and I'll find out more from the runners," Nick suggested walking towards the two people. Olivia made her way towards the ambulance. The girl was on a stretcher bundled in blankets. She was awake. Her eyes were darting all around. Olivia let them pull the stretcher into the ambulance and then climbed in after. The girl's eyes looked at Olivia. She was frightened.

"Hi…I'm Olivia Benson. I'm a detective with the Special Victims Unit. Can you tell me your name?"

"Olivia?" the girl said. She was out of breath. She could barely move. "I…I… know you… My name… My name… My name is… Zoey… Zoey Barnes." She closed her eyes. The machines started making a very fast beeping sound. Olivia was told to get out of the ambulance. The paramedics shut the doors, turned on the sirens and drove away. She was unsure of what she had just heard. Was this really Zoey Barnes? Samantha Barnes little sister? Olivia stood there and stared as the ambulance turned a corner.

"Hey Liv. Did she tell you anything?" Nick asked walking up to her.

"Her name… Her name is Zoey Barnes. She is the third of four girls. Her sisters are Lucy, Samantha and Arielle. Samantha was raped when she was eleven. I was the detective on the case."

* * *

**A/N: So How did you like it? I know I didn't finish my other story, but I promise Chapter 3 is coming soon and Chapter 2 will come even sooner for this one! Please review I like hearing what you think.**


	2. The Barnes Sisters

It was now two in the morning. Olivia sat at her desk. Her long light brown hair covering her face. Her pencil twirling between her thumb and her pointer finger. She was still in shock. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She hadn't heard from Sam or anyone in their family since the end of the trial. It can't be a coincidence that Zoey was raped too. The SVU detectives sat in the squad room. Nick had his feet up on his desk while he leaned back in his chair. Amanda Rollins was sitting on top of her desk looking through Sam's old file. Fin Tutuola was on his computer.

"If you would all kindly follow me please,"John Munch said walking past them and into their little investigation area. The four detectives got up and walked over, then they sat down again at a big oval table. "Zoey Barnes. 15. Was raped and left in an alley. Last known to live with her mother and three sisters."

"And someone must notify those three sisters right away." Captain Cragen said interrupting them. Olivia immediately stood up. "Rollins go with Benson. When you are done bring them down to the station we need to go over some things."

Olivia knocked on the scuffed up white door. She looked around as she waited for an answer. This place was dirty and not meant for these four kids. Olivia stepped back from the door a little bit and took a deep breath.

"How could I let this happen?" Olivia said to herself. "If I had taken them in none of this would have happened."

"You're going to be fine Olivia." Amanda said taking startling her. She hadn't realized she said that out loud. Just then the door opened. In the doorway stood a young girl dressed in blue pajama pants and a tight white t-shirt. Her light brown hair shined from the light. It was somewhat wavy and stopped at her shoulders. Her brown eyes were bloodshot like she had been drinking. This was Arielle. She was so grown up. What was she doing opening the door this late at night.

"Can I help you?" Arielle asked Olivia.

"Hi. I'm detective Olivia Benson and this is detective Amanda Rollins. We are from the Special Victims Unit," She didn't say anything. She didn't react to her name. "Is your mother home?"

"She died a year ago, but I'll go get my sister," She shut the door. Her words were slurred. She didn't seem to care mentioning her mother's death so sudden like that. If her mother died did that mean that Lucy was taking care of them?

"She didn't remember me," Olivia said turning to Amanda.

"I think if the other two girls recognize you, then she will remember you. It's been eight years Liv. Give her some time to remember," Amanda replied. The door opened again. Now a young woman stood in the doorway. Her curly dark brown hair ended at her shoulders. She was shorter than Arielle, but most definitely older than her. She looked like she just woke up.

"Can I he…" She froze. "Olivia?"

"Hi Lucy," Olivia replied. Lucy is the oldest of the four girls

"What's going on? Why are you here? Did something happen?" Lucy started rambling. She did this when ever she got nervous.

"May we come in?" Olivia said. Lucy turned her attention to Amanda. She stepped aside for them to come in.

"Where's Elliot?" Lucy asked as Olivia walked into the apartment. Olivia froze. No one had asked her that in a while.

"Elliot retired," Olivia responded. She hated talking about Elliot. The thought that after shooting someone he couldn't come back. Also the fact that he hadn't contacted Olivia in over three months, bugged her. It was like the 12 years they were partners and best friends never happened. Olivia walked toward the living room. There apartment was very cramped. The kitchen could only fit one person. There was only one bedroom and one bathroom from what Olivia could see. Olivia couldn't help, but think this was all her fault. Even though she knew there was no way she could support the girls she still felt somewhat responsible.

"Please sit down," Lucy said gesturing her hand toward the old worn out couch. Olivia and Amanda took a seat on the couch. Lucy sat in a small chair. Lucy nodded to Arielle to wait in the other room.

"How have you been Lucy?" Olivia asked not wanting to get into the details of why they were here yet.

"Ok. It's been hard, but we are getting through it. How about you?"

"I've been good," Olivia paused. Thinking how to bring the topic up. "Arielle told me that your mother died last year. I'm so sorry,"

"Yea…" Lucy took a deep breath. "She was waiting for the subway when that big accident happened." You know the one that was all over the news," Olivia was shocked. Their family has been through so much. Their father beat them, Sam was raped, they are poor, Zoey was raped and now this. She knew exactly which accident Lucy was talking. It had been all over the news. A water main broke and flooded the subway station. She must have drowned.

"I'm so sorry Lucy,"

"Thanks. We are managing well though," Olivia could see how proud Lucy was of herself for taking care of her sisters. She could see the need of approval in her eyes.

"Lucy, something happened," Lucy's eyes immediately filled with tears. "It's about Zoey."

"Zoey? She's sleeping over at her friends. Did something happen to her?" Lucy started to panic. Olivia froze. She didn't want to give this girl anymore than she already has.

"Zoey was… Zoey was raped a few hours ago," That was the last straw. Lucy broke down. Tear after tear came pouring out of her eyes. A Noise came from down the hall where the bedroom and bathroom was. Arielle was standing there trying to hide herself. She must of heard what was going on. She walked over to Lucy and hugged her. She wasn't crying, but she was upset. Olivia knew she must have been drinking, but didn't dare bring it up now. She wanted the full trust of these girls. Lucy took a deep breath and tried to speak.

"H…How…How…How did this happen? Is…Is…Is she ok?" Her words were airy.

"We don't know yet. Zoey is in the hospital. I haven't been to see her yet. If you would like I will take you guys down there to see her," Olivia tried not to cry. She held back as many tears as possible, but if any tears managed to escape she wiped them away quickly making sure no one else could see them. Lucy nodded her head. "Where is Sam?" Olivia asked anxiously.

"She should be here. If not then she is working," Lucy answered in a more relaxed voice. "She usually sleeps on the couch in the bedroom," Olivia got up and walked down the hall. First door on her left. She opened it. Inside was one small queen size bed and one small sofa. There was no sign of Sam. Olivia came back shaking her head to Amanda.

"Where does Sam work?" Amanda asked. Lucy wiped some of her tears away. It didn't help much because they just kept pouring down her face.

"She works at the nightclub Atlantis,"

"She works in a nightclub? Doing what?" Olivia asked shocked.

"She's a bartender. Can you please just get her?" Lucy asked in a pleading voice.

"How about I go get her and Olivia brings you two to see Zoey?" Amanda offered. Lucy nodded. Olivia walked over to Lucy and Arielle. They all stared at each other for a few minutes. Arielle broke the stare by embracing Olivia in a tight hug. Olivia pulled Lucy into the hug and began to sob. They all did. It was like Olivia was getting her family back.

**A/N: So how did you like it? What do you think is going to happen? Let me know what you think! Review! Review! Review! There will be an update soon!**


	3. Sam

Olivia sat in one of the chairs that were outside Zoey's room at the Hospital. No doctors had been by to notify them yet. Although she looked fine, Olivia was still nervous. Zoey was sitting up and talking, Lucy and Arielle sat on the edge of her bed. Olivia wanted to let the three of them talk before she went into to get a statement and ask her to consent to a rape kit. The longer she waited the less chance they would have of catching the rapist, although there was still an unlikely chance they would catch him. Olivia kept looking around the corner, hoping that Amanda would appear with Sam. She wanted Amanda to go in with her and she also was dying to see Sam. To hug her and talk to her again. She imagined Sam grown up. If she would be the same happy and enthusiastic little girl she had been when Olivia met her or if all this pain and suffering caused her to shut down. All of a sudden a loud beeping sound broke Olivia's thoughts. It had been coming from Zoey's room. Zoey wasn't talking to her sisters anymore. She was collapsed on the bed. Lucy and Arielle had leaped off the bed. They stood their in shock. Olivia didn't even realize she was standing let a lone walking. Before she knew it she was in Zoey's room. Doctors and nurses ran from all over, charging into the room with all sorts of machines and tools. One nurse rolled in a Defibrillator and a doctor grabbed the paddles.

"Charge to 200!" The doctor yelled over all the noise. He placed the paddles on Zoey. "Clear!" A huge shock ran through the paddles and into Zoey. Her chest flew up in the air from the shock. Olivia had tears in her eyes. She tried not to cry, she wanted to stay strong for the girls. Lucy and Arielle were crying and holding each other. A nurse noticed them and ordered them out of the room. Olivia wrapped her arms around the two girls and hurried them out of the room. She sat them down in a few chairs where they weren't able to see what was going on. The only problem was they could still hear it all. Doctors and nurses screaming different medical things, all the equipment being pushed around and you could still hear Zoey's body fly up and go back down from the electrical shocks. Olivia tried to block out the sounds for herself, but she didn't know how to do it for the girls. She sat down next to Lucy and rubbed her back. She tried to erase the picture of Zoey laying on the hospital bed unconscious out of her head. She tried thinking about Sam and how happy they would be after all this mess was settled, but every time it led her back to Zoey. A loud noise broke through her thoughts. The girls lifted up their heads and looked toward Zoey's room. Olivia slowly turned her head around to see Zoey being wheeled as fast as possible down the hall. Doctors and nurses yelled at people in the hallways to move out of the way. They turned the corner. The hall began busy once again with different nurses and doctors looking at charts and pushing patients around in wheelchairs.

"What…What's going on?" Arielle asked tears falling off her chin. Olivia turned and looked at her. She wasn't looking at her, but at the hallway Zoey had gone down. Olivia's eyes turned toward Lucy. Her brown eyes stared straight into hers. Tears still forming one after the other.

"I don't know…I don't know…" Olivia said not moving her gaze.

* * *

It had been 4 hours since they had heard anything about Zoey. A nurse had stopped by and told them Zoey needed to go into surgery because she went into cardiac shock. The nurse said that Zoey was just starting symptoms when she was unconscious in the ambulance. Olivia was sitting in the middle of Arielle and Lucy now. Arielle was sleeping. Her head on Olivia's lap and her feet curled up on the chair next to her. Lucy was also sleeping. Her head was on Olivia's shoulder. Olivia's arms were wrapped around Lucy and rubbing Arielle's back. Everything kept repeating in her head. In the last 6 hours so much had happened. Olivia just kept replaying the whole mess in her head. This couldn't be a coincidence that Zoey was raped too, but without a statement from her she can't tell if it is the same person. They most definitely do not have anything from the rape kit. The doctors would have had to wipe anything that was on her off so that they could do the surgery. Olivia wanted to just stand up and pace around the entire room, but when she moved the girls moved in on her even closer. She tried to get her mind off of everything and sleep, but then she thought of something. Amanda. Where was she? It had been 4 hours. She was supposed to bring Sam straight here. She reached for her phone, but couldn't grab it out of her pants pocket. As if on cue, she saw a woman with short blonde hair turn the corner. Sure enough it was Amanda.

"Liv. Hey." Amanda whispered to her as she reached her.

"What took you so long?" Olivia said trying to stand up without waking the girls. Amanda put her hands out telling Olivia not to move.

"That bar was pretty far away and then it took me a while to find and convince Sam to come with me. I didn't want to tell her exactly what happened out in the open like that. I wasn't sure if anyone would still be here so Sam is waiting in the car. I'll bring her in now."

"Thanks Amanda," Olivia said slowly sitting up straight. She nudged Arielle a little and she picked her head up. She was still asleep. When Olivia finally stood up they used each other for pillows instead of Olivia. She patted down her hair and fixed her shirt so it was straight and not as wrinkled. She couldn't help, but smile a tiny bit thinking of all the wonderful times they had together when they weren't discussing her rape or her abuse from her father. Sam had once told her that she wanted to be an actress. She hadn't been any school plays or done anything like it yet, but Olivia knew one day she would. She was an energetic and happy child. Even though all this happened Olivia hoped she was able to move on from this and be the happy child Olivia once knew. A young girl's voice interrupted Olivia's thoughts.

"Olivia?" Olivia turned around to see a young girl with curly dirty blonde hair. She had a white long sleeve shirt on that was unbuttoned at the top. A black apron was in her hand. Her grayish-blue eyes stared straight into Olivia's.

"Sam."

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but i wanted to end it with Olivia seeing Sam. Well what do you think? What do you think is going to happen between Olivia and Sam? What do you think is going to happen to Zoey? Just tell me anything you liked or didn't like or anything that's helpful to improve my writing. REVIEW!**


	4. One Glance

**A/N: How Great is this? I'm posting a new chapter for my birthday! It's your lucky day everybody! This is my gift to you!**

* * *

"Sam," Olivia smiled. It was Sam. Her Sam. She was standing only a few feet away from her. Amanda stood behind her. Olivia looked back into her grayish-blue eyes. They were so beautiful. She was beautiful. When she looked at her entire face she noticed something. She wasn't smiling back at her. She didn't do anything. She just stared at her. Olivia's smile slowly faded away.

"Hi," Sam said. One word? After 8 years? Something was wrong, but Olivia couldn't see it.

"Hi," Olivia tried smiling again. She took a few steps forward. Maybe Sam would come running into her arms longing for her, but she didn't. Maybe she would smile back at her, but she didn't. All she did was take a few steps back.

"Where's Zoey?" She asked not looking at Olivia anymore, but at her two sisters that were sleeping on the chairs in the hallway.

"Sam. Zoey went into cardiac shock. They had to pull her into surgery," Olivia reached out and put her hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam pulled away.

"How could this happen again? Why now? After all these years, he came back to hurt someone else in this family," Olivia knew Sam was upset, but she didn't show it. She showed anger. She also showed disappointment and Olivia knew why. She knew why Sam wouldn't come near her. It was because of her. She hadn't gotten the bastard who raped her eight years ago and now he raped Zoey. She could see how Sam would think this was her fault. "This ruined my family before and now it will ruin it again," She started to walk towards Lucy and Arielle. "Not that things were even better," She mumbled. Sam sat down next to Lucy. She nudged her and Lucy sat up. Olivia walked over to Amanda. She wanted to give them some space. It was the least she could do.

"It'll be ok Liv. Don't worry. It's been 8 years. You just need to give her sometime," Amanda put her hand on Olivia's shoulder. So many questions and thoughts ran through Olivia's mind. There were too many to just try and concentrate on one. She tried to lean back in he chair and rest. She hadn't slept since the day before. There had been a huge case on this serial rapist. Nick and Olivia had just finished filling out their paperwork when all of this happened. Sam popped into her head again. Her young face those many years ago huddled into her chest. Her high pitched voice crying out for Olivia to help her. To save her from her father and from her rapist. She helped her get away from an abusive home. Once they had more evidence of the abuse Elliot and her had arrested Joseph Barnes, their father. He beat everyone in the family. He didn't give a crap about them. Olivia's mind went back to when they put Joseph in the holding cell.

Elliot un-cuffed him and shut the cell door. Olivia took one last look at the scumbag before heading back into the squad room. She was almost to her desk when she heard Elliot's voice.

"You know. You have to have no heart or soul to beat on those innocent kids. So why? Why did you do it?" Elliot had asked the dirtbag. His hands most likely in fists. He held them back in his pockets. Olivia stepped a few feet closer to the two, but not to close. She listened for the abuser to come back with a response. She had been wondering the same thing.

"Everyone needs a hobby. Right?" He smiled at Elliot and then moved his gaze to Olivia. He winked at her. Olivia did not return his gaze. Instead she looked at Elliot. She could tell he was fighting not to throw this guy through a wall or out a window. He looked like he was about to pull his hands out of his pockets, but he took a deep breath and walked away.

It gave Olivia some satisfaction to know that someone that was hurting Sam and her family was behind bars. One down and one to go. That's the only way she could think of it. Why eight years later? Why now? Why did he wait so long to come back? Sam's rape was past the statute of limitations. Zoey was there only hope. And now they wouldn't have any evidence to help find the bastard. Thinking about all of this was going to kill her. It wasn't healthy to do this to herself. Finally something was able to distract her from her thoughts. A man walked over by them. His blonde hair kept neatly under a blue scrub cap with fish on it. He was still in scrubs. They were light blue and fortunately did not have blood on them.

"Are you Zoey Barnes's mother?" He asked Olivia. Olivia sat up straight and looked at him.

"Um…No. Her oldest sister and guardian is over there," Olivia pointed to Lucy who was shifting her gaze between Olivia and the doctor. Her face looked worried as if the worst possible scenario kept running through her head over and over again. "I am Detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner Detective Amanda Rollins. We are the ones investigating Zoey's rape."

"Oh I see. I'm Doctor Lance Walter," He said shaking he two detectives hands. "I was the doctor who performed Zoey's surgery," Olivia looked over to Lucy and signaled her to come join them.

"What…What's going on?" Lucy asked rubbing her hands together.

"Lucy, this is Doctor Lance Walter. He was the doctor who took Zoey into surgery," Olivia said.

"Hi Lucy. Do you mind if we go talk in private? The detectives can come if you like," Lucy nodded and the three of them followed the doctor into a small conference area. All the walls were Glass except for he wall that was connected to the hallway. An wooden oval table was placed in the center of the room along with chairs placed around it. "Please take a seat," Doctor Walter said gesturing his hand toward one of the chairs placed at the end of the table. Olivia, Amanda and Lucy took a seat towards the center of the table. Doctor Walter sat at the head of the table.

"Is Zoey ok? What happened? I mean what caused this?" Lucy was speaking fast again. She just needed answers not these suspenseful moments.

"Zoey is just fine," All three of them took a big sigh of relief. "She will have to be monitored for now. I assume one of the nurses told you what happened?" The three of them nodded simultaneously. "Well, Zoey had a severe heart attack which caused the Cardiogenic shock. What this all means is that her heart became too damaged from her heart attack that it could not pump blood to the rest of her organs in her body,"Doctor Walter continued to ramble on about some more medical stuff. Olivia could tell Lucy was a bit lost. All this medical talk. It would confuse anyone. Lucy just nodded her head gasping a few times when Doctor Walter would say something shocking that she understood.

"But…How did the heart attack occur?" Lucy asked finally being able to speak.

"Zoey had what is called a Coronary Artery Spasm. It cuts off the blood flow throughout the artery. most of the time we cannot tell what causes these spasms. Usually it is drugs or cigarettes, but in this case we can assume it was the emotional stress from the rape." Doctor Walter replied answering her question. Everyone fell silence. the hospital sounded as if nothing was going on. Nothing, but their discussion about Zoey. Nobody said anything for a while. Olivia assumed Doctor Walter was giving them time to take it all in. she turned to Amanda. Her eyes were staring out to the glass. Olivia followed her gaze to the lobby of the hospital. Nurses were sipping tea and coffee. Chatting with one another. Some answered phones and were reading files. Not many people were here. Just a few people sleeping on the chairs in the waiting room along with the nurses and doctors. It was almost peaceful down there. As if nothing was happening. That everything was fine. Well it wasn't. Nothing was fine. She thought she could get her family back. Almost like someone gave her a second chance, but instead the girls didn't want to talk to her let alone associate with her and Zoey was in this god forsaken hospital going through many painful surgeries. Olivia jumped when she felt a hand on her knee. She turned her head around and found Amanda staring at her with her shimmering blue eyes. Her face looked worried, but Olivia was only looking at the beauty that was in front of her. A blonde hair fell from her ponytail and hung in front of her left cheek, which were becoming redder as Olivia kept staring at her.

"ahem ahem," A cough made by Doctor Walter interrupted her thoughts. Her first happy thought. Her first thought that gave her a feeling of joy and excitement. Amanda pulled her hands away and turned to face Doctor Walter. Lucy looked at the two strangely, but turned her focus back to Doctor Walter. " Zoey is in ICU right now. You can see her later this afternoon. She is still resting," With that Doctor Walter stood up and gestured his hand toward the door. Olivia, Amanda and Lucy stood up as well and headed out the door. All that could run through Olivia's mind at the moment was her brief encounter with Amanda. Now that she was more focused on it she could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she walked beside her. Amanda's face had looked like one of a model on a magazine. She could only wonder if Amanda had felt the same way Olivia was. It couldn't be. Amanda was much younger than her and she wasn't even sure if she was a lesbian. If she was ok maybe she had a shot, but if not forget about it. It's hard enough coming out of the closet as a teenager, but as an adult. Olivia had gone through that rough patch as a freshman in college. It was hard, but she made it through ok. Before they knew it they were back with Sam and Arielle. Lucy rushed over to them right away to tell them exactly what Doctor Walter had just told the three of them.

"We can take you girls home if you like? You should get some sleep and come back later," Amanda suggested to them.

"Thank you," Lucy said wrapping an arm around Arielle and disappearing around the corner. Amanda hurried on after them. Sam didn't budge. Neither did Olivia. They just stood there in silence. No talking. No moving. No eye contact. Olivia looked at her. She was not the same girl she remembered. She wasn't cheerful. She wasn't trying to entertain everyone. She wasn't trying to do anything. Sam caught her gaze. A few seconds that's all. Just a few seconds of communication through their eyes. Then Sam disappeared around the corner as well, leaving Olivia alone.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I better see many reviews on this! Well because I love reviews and also that would be an awesome birthday gift. So If you read this you better review it! I'm watching you! I know when you don't review! So do it :)…or else. :) Just kidding! Or am I? Anyways… In all seriousness now What do you think of Amanda and Olivia? What do you think is going to happen with them? Do you think Amanda feels the same towards Olivia? What do you want to see happen with them? Do you like the whole thing with Olivia and Sam? What do you think will happen between them? If you don't know what to say in a review besides "Good story!" or "Update soon please!" Then answer these questions! Love you all! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**


	5. Falling in Love

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so soo sooooooo sorry it's been so long. I have been going through a lot this year and then you add school into mix and it's just a lot of work. I promise i am going to start updating my stories more often now. Anyways enjoy! **

* * *

The elevator was quiet. The two detectives did not speak. They just stayed silent. Enjoying the calm area. Olivia's eyes stayed glued on the changing numbers as they went passed each floor. 5...6...7... They had a lot of time until the elevator reached the squad room. Olivia shifted her eyes to the beautiful woman on the opposite side of the elevator. Amanda was leaning on the wall with her head thrown back on it. Her eyes shut as she breathed slowly and relaxed her body. She turned away and closed her eyes. Trying to put Amanda out of her mind. She was falling for the blonde and she couldn't. First of all they worked together so if they did end up together they could lose their jobs. Second of all she was so much younger than Olivia. She would never even consider. And the last reason? She's probably not even gay. She just couldn't take the chances of falling for her and then being heartbroken.

She tried to just relax. Listening the click as the elevator passed each floor. They were almost there and then Olivia would have a distraction from all of this. She let out a deep breath. Her head was then forced against the wall. Her lips covered by another pair of lips. Amanda's lips. When Olivia realized what was going on she smiled and kissed her back. Amanda's lips were soft and gentle, but were also rough at the same time. Olivia moved her hands to Amanda's face and pulled her in closer. Olivia felt Amanda's tongue pushing through so she opened her mouth and gave her access into it. Their mouths started to move in sync. Olivia didn't want it to end, but they were almost to their floor. Olivia flipped Amanda around so that she was now against the wall. Olivia put her hands against the wall while Amanda moved her hands up and down Olivia's body.

_ Ding!_

The elevator stopped. Amanda moved out from under Olivia and fixed her shirt and hair. Olivia didn't move. The elevator doors opened. Amanda walked straight out. Olivia didn't move. She just stood there. Shocked at what had just happened. Was this real or was she dreaming? She couldn't tell. She finally realized she hadn't moved, but when she went to get off the elevator doors had already closed and it was going back down. 10...9...8...

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I know this is very very short, but I really just wanted to get at least one chapter out on one of my stories so you all don't come in murder me. But anyways how did you like it? Do you see Amanda and Olivia having a future together? whats your take on all of this? Please review! Don't just say update soon or good chapter! Thanks! Again I apologize for the wait. **


End file.
